A Second Chance
by justjustice
Summary: The Weasleys and the Malforys have never gotten along, but can Rose and Scorpius do it? Maybe. When They both end up in the same house and have simmilar things in common who knows what can happen. Rose/Scorpius.


Rose

Rose

Year: 1

"Weasley, Rose," Professor Longbottom calls to be sorted.

I walk up to the stool and even though I'm scared to be first (they went in reverse alphabetical order) I do my best to be brave for this because I don't want to get into the wrong house.

_A Weasley, how many of you are there ? _the sorting hat ask.

_Well lets see I see plenty of brains, lots of courage but wait there is something in you that I have never see before in a Weasley, it seems that you are a very cunning and sly. Well I know where to put you it better be__**… Slytherin **_the hat roars this out and the whole hall is silent no one is clapping but I stand up and go to the Slytherin table to sit down. After a while Professor Longbottom comes to my cousin, Al, she places the hat on his head, my poor cousin looks petrified but he seems to calm down after a moment.

After a little time the sorting hat shouts _**Gryffindor **_and the Gryffindor table explodes. It's so loud that the Great Hall seems to shake. When Professor Longbottom called a boy with blonde hair, pale skin, and Icy gray eyes, he had called Scorpius Malfoy. For what seemed like the longest time the hat sat on his head. The whole hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin fall. Around me at the Slytherin table I could see them ready to welcome the Slytherin Prince and at the other tables I could see how the other students loathed him.

_**"Slytherin," **_ the hat shouts. I join in the clapping for him as he walks over to our table. He sits down next to me. After the other students had been sorted the feast begins.

There are four other first year students in Slytherin, all of them boys. There names are : Scorpius Malfoy, Garson Goyle, Logan Hills, and Mark Regan. They all seemed to know each other from before school started. After the boys had talked a little they introduced themselves to me. We talked a little and then it was time to for us all to leave.

The prefect who was to take us to the Slytherin Common Room told us all of the rules and that for the first year first years were allowed to try out for the house teams. I had already read that on my letter but it was nice to hear it. When we reached the dungeons we came to a wall that was on the side of the steps. He said "Chocolate Frogs"

The stone wall in front of us slides open revealing a Common room full of green, silver, and black. There are chandeliers with green bulbs, beautiful lamps, and black couches. It looks more like an aristocrats sitting room than a Common Room. I walk in and the prefect says "Boys your dorm is up and to the right. Um…. girl yours is to the left. Breakfast is at 8:00am and classes start at 9:00am sharp. Your trunks are in your dorms and you must be in your dorms and respectfully quiet at 10:00pm. It's 7:45 so you have about two hours and your classes start on Monday. Quidditch try outs are a week from tomorrow, Saturday the 9th of September 2016, have a good evening,"

I walk over to one of the couches and sit down to read my book that I had with me, _Neverwhere_,a book by one of my favorite authors from Britain, but who lived in the States, Neil Gaiman. Malfoy walks over to me and sits down.

"So you're a Weasley?" Malfoy asks.

"So you're a Malfoy?" I reply putting my book down.

"Touché, but how did you end up in here? I mean no offense but I don't think you're blood line has been in Slytherin in centuries," Scorpius said looking at me questionably.

"Well I might not be here for Quidditch try outs next week if my dad has any thing to say about it," I state.

He laughs. "Why would that be," he asks sarcastically "Mmm… maybe because of the house color. My dad hates green. Oh I think I know," I reply just as sarcastically

"Oh and what would that be," he urges me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask. He nods. I motion to him with my finger to come closer in. "It's because it's not Gryffindor," I whisper.

We laugh at this. It's pretty funny and at the same time pretty true.

"So, what do you think will happen to you tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, nothing big, probably just the Daily Prophet, magazines, and a howlers from half my family will show up," I say in an uncaring tone.

"Wow, do I feel sorry for you," he replies.

"It's okay, anyways in a few years it'll blow over," I say opening up my book.

"What are you reading?" he ask.

"_Neverwhere_, I got it for my birthday this yesterday," say.

"Never heard of it," he says.

"It's by a Muggle," say.

"Really you read stuff by Muggles?" he asks me.

"Yeah, but some of it's really good," I answer him.

"Do you have any other books by Muggles?" he asks.

"Yeah tons why," I reply.

"Can I borrow one, my parents don't like the idea of anything non-pureblood,"

He says avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, sure," I say.

"Thanks," he says.

"Well looks like I'm not going home for Christmas," I say marking my place.

"Why?" Scorpius asks me.

"Because, I just made friends instead of competition out of you," I say smirking.

Scorpius smirks as I go up to my dorm.


End file.
